Draenei
' The Draenei' are a truly ancient race created by the Titan God Malekor long before his fall to Chaos. The Draenei were created and lived for centuries on the Moon of Earth where they were meant to protect the moon from threats that might hinder the ability of the Earth to grow as the Old Ones desired. The Draenei were split into two factions with the main section living on the moon itself called the Eradar, and those living on the Exodar called the Man'Ari. In this way the Draenei were led by three men of which two were Eredar, and the third was of the Man'Ari, and it was in this way that the two leaders of the Eredar were corrupted by Malekor, and the failure to corupt the Man'Ari led to the splitting of the Draenei and the eventual near destruction of both the Eredar, and the Man'Ari. The Draenei were created by Malekor in the goal of maintaining his role as the keeper of the Moon, and in this way the Draenei were based around the massive fortress ship of the Exodar of which circled the massive satelite of the Earth. For centuries they lived in peace, and the Draenei came to form the Founding Races of the Earth and built themselves a kingdom on the moon of which was truly magnificant to behold. In this beauty they were led directly by Malekor of whom adopted three leaders to adhere to his laws and make sure that the Draenei were following his wishes. Malekor didn't enjoy the mechanics and metel of the Exodar and for this reason spent much more time with the Eredar meaning his influence over them was much greater then over the Man'Ari. When Malekor fell to Chaos the Draenei would be approached by him, and the Eredar would quickly fall into line behind him, but before Malekor could approach Valen the leader of the Draenei he was visited by a vision which saw the world burn if he followed Malekor. Seeing the truth behind Malekor Valen attempted to sway his two brothers into resisting Malekor but he couldn't persuade them and in fact they attempted to capture him, but were unable to stop him from reaching the Exodar. Fearing destruction the Man'Ari would be saved by the intervention of Naaru of whom was a Titan. Naaru would lead the Draenei on the Exodas to the Earth where they would crash land on the island chain of Azuremyst Isles. On this island chain they would build an empire around the ruins of their ancient ship, and during this time they became heavily influenced by the world around them. Having never seen the world outside the moon, and the Exodar they were influenced heavily by the trip of a group that is now known as the Hands of Argus. The Hands of Argus would travel to Nerekhara on the command of Naaru and while there would assist Jesus in his rise, and along the way become believers in christianity of which they called the Holy Light. Returning to Exodar they would spread the religion quickly to the point that even the leader in Valen soon fell into Christianity. History Early History The Draenei were created by Malekor in the goal of maintaining his role as the God of the Moon, and in this way the Draenei were based around the massive fortress ship of the Exodar of which circled the massive satelite of the Earth. The Exodar was designed with massive defensive capabilites which the Old Ones had hoped would allow the Draenei to defend the planet from any attacker, but its main purpose was as a center of science from which the Old Ones could continue to keep tabs on the goings on of Earth. In this way the Draenei were the safegaurds of the assistence of the Old Ones, and for this reason they were vastly important to the plans on Earth. While a large number of Draenei were on the Exodar their main numbers were located on Luna where they were the most powerful nation there lordering over Luna and the guardians of the two warp portals there. The moon had been seeded with atmosophere and had come to be known as Luna after the wife of Malekor. The Draenei formed the backbone of what the Old Ones meant to be the protective force for the planet, and they had a simple means of reaching the planet through the Dark Portal, of which allowed access to the Earth through a portal located in Luna. For centuries the two sides lived in peace, and the Draenei came to form the Founding Races of the Earth and built themselves a kingdom on Luna of which was truly magnificant to behold. In this beauty they were led directly by Malekor of whom adopted three leaders to adhere to his laws and make sure that the Draenei were following his wishes. Malekor didn't enjoy the mechanics and metel of the Exodar and for this reason spent much more time with the Draenei on Luna meaning his influence over them was much greater then over the Draenei on the Exodar. Christianity Having never seen the world outside the moon, and the Exodar they were influenced heavily by the trip of a group that is now known as the Hands of Argus. The Hands of Argus would travel to Nerekhara on the command of Naaru and while there would assist Jesus in his rise, and along the way become believers in christianity of which they called the Holy Light. Returning to Exodar they would spread the religion quickly to the point that even the leader in Valen soon fell into Christianity. Culture Language Main Article : Eredun Colonies of the Man'Ari The Exodar See Also : The Exodar Noteable Members Category:Races Category:Race